Spire of Feymar
The Spire of Feymar is the court of the Veiled Lords , a mysterious and mystical place of wonder and evil. Read if seen:'' 'The shimmering shaft of the tower rose frostily in the stars. In the sunlight it shone so dazzlingly that few could bear its glare, and men said it was built of silver. It was round, a slim perfect cylinder, a hundred and fifty feet in height, and its rim glittered in the starlight with the great jewels which crusted it. The tower stood among the waving'' ''exotic trees of a garden raised high above the general level of the city. A high wall enclosed this garden, and outside the wall was a lower level, likewise enclosed by a wall. No lights shone forth; there seemed to be no windows in the tower—at least not above the level of the inner wall. Only the gems high above sparkled frostily in the starlight.' The Tower itself is surrounded by two circular walls. Starlight or sunlight is reflected in a great jeweled dome. It is said that Yara built the tower in just one night, using powerful magic. Each story is about 25 feet tall (including the stone in floor and ceiling; inner height is about 18 feet), and there are six stories, although this is not apparent from the outside. There are cleverly constructed doors and windows, but they are closed and not visible from the outside. The occupants of the tower breathe air that comes from above. The guards are equipped with silvered corselets, jeweled sword-hilts and plumed helmets. There are 24 guards within the tower 1-1 Grand Entrance Hall The main doors to the tower are 9 feet tall and made of bronze (2 in. thick; Hardness 10; hp 60; Break DC 28, Open Lock DC 25). Three guards are always stationed outside the doors. In the event of an attack, two remain to fight intruders while the third attempts to escape to warn the Veiled Lords, who only meet at twilight. Inside the entrance hall, the western set of stairs lead down to the dungeon level (area 0-1). The eastern set of stairs lead up to the first floor (level 2-1). Rich tapestries adorn the walls, but the room is dominated by a black stone statue of a giant spider which stands on a low dais to the north. The statue is non-magical. 2-1. Stairway The western set of stairs lead to the grand entrance hall (area 1-1); the eastern stairs lead up to area 3-1. 2-2 Empty Room This chamber is empty. 2-3. Yag-Kosha's Prison This is the prison of Yag-Kosha, the elephant-being of Yag (see the statistics for details of his appearance). In his current state he is mangled, blinded and broken. On a gold and ivory altar beside the creature is a huge crimson crystal, the Heart of the Elephant (worth 10,000 gp or more). There are 3 doors in this chamber, one with a map emblazoned, the other blank, and the third non-doored, and empty. There are stairs to the next floor, leading to 3-1. Several outcomes of the party's encounter with Yag-Kosha are possible. If the party approaches the elephant-being with respect, allowing Yag-Kosha to "identify" them with his proboscis, and he feels they can be trusted (using detect thoughts to find out whether they intend to simply steal his gem and leave, for example), the elephant-being begs the party to kill him. This will empower the "sorcery of the Blood and the Jewel" (a trap the soul spell), allowing the PCs to attempt to imprison Yara in the gem. On the other hand, if the PCs attacks the elephant-being or behave disrespectfully, Yag-Kosha ignores them (killing him simply ends his misery, but if slain in combat he will obviously not help the party by enchanting the Heart). Dialogue if asked: "I am very old, oh man of the waste countries; long and long ago I came to this planet with others of my world, from the green planet Yag, which circles for ever in the outer fringe of this universe. We swept through space on mighty wings that drove us through the cosmos quicker than light, because we had warred with the kings of Yag and were defeated and outcast. But we could never return, for on earth our wings withered from our shoulders. Here we abode apart from earthly life. We fought the strange and terrible forms of life which then walked the earth, so that we became feared, and were not molested in the dim jungles of the east, where we had our abode." 2-4. Map Room This room contains several large maps of Koren, Radamann, Korfyre, and the Seastone Isles, including maps of major cities, caravan routes and oases. A few maps contain the suspected locations of lost cities, tombs and treasure hoards. 2-5. Trapped Chamber The door to this chamber is trapped with a poisonous needle trap. The chamber itself contains The Ring of Solomon, a Powerful Magical Item. Not an item to be trifled with, this item gives the user the ability to command creatures not of this plane. The user must raise the ring to point at the creature in question and speak its words of power, whereupon the creature will fall under the user's command unless it is warded by powerful magic. Unfortunately the words of the ring are lost to the mists of time. 2-6. Empty Room This small chamber is empty. 3-1. Court Scribe's study. The archetypical wizard's study, this room has a white marble floor and is furnished with rich silvered tapestries (320 gp), two wooden divans with silken cushions (50 gp), and a large ivory table (200 gp). In a secret compartment in the eastern wall (Search DC 15) are two small wooden boxes. Both are trapped (see below). The first box contains a scroll of bestow curse and magic jar. The second box contains a bronze circlet, set with an amber in the form of a spider, inscribed with ancient Olmen letters (500 gp). If put on, this circlet teaches the user Olmen. There is a door to 3-2, and stairs to 4-1. 3-2. Library The scribe's library contains a medium-sized collection of sorcerous tomes, among them titles such as The Seven Curses of Khrosha, The Book of the Spider-God, and The Invocations of Zath. The books mentioned each have 1d3 random spells within their pages, as well as much interesting information regarding the cult of the Olmec and their many eldritch gods. The Tower, Upper Levels 4-1. Stairway The western set of stairs lead down to area 3-1; the eastern stairs lead up to area 5-1. 4-2. Failed Experiment The Veiled Lords used this room to attempt the construction of a flesh golem as a new guard for the city. They were only partly successful; their rituals have produced a hideous amalgam of dead body parts with a small spark of unintelligent life. . The wizard has no control over the creature, so he has locked it away in this room (2 in. thick; Hardness 5; hp 20; Break DC 16; Open Lock DC 16); the flesh golem-zombie attacks anyone entering the room. It has the statistics of a Clay Golem ( See Monster Manual ). 4-3. The Veiled Lord's Councilhall The outer door is of ebony, with a silver grinning skull in the center. The chamber itself is lavishly furnished with rich Ri-Tin carpets (100 gp), silken tapestries from Radamann depicting demons and devils (200 gp), and gold-decorated wooden chairs and divans (140 gp). If it is any time late at night, the Veiled Lords are meeting here. The table is of dark pure chalcedony gem, and the Veiled Lords all wear black veils over their eyes. See the Veiled Lords article for more information. 5-1. Trapped Treasure Chamber Massive double doors of iron-reinforced wood prevent entry to this room (2 in. thick; Hardness 5; hp 20; Break DC 18; Open Lock DC 18). The doors are arcane locked at 10th level of ability (+10 to Break DC). Inside is a great chamber filled with wealth; Blood Bay carpets (400 gp), fine silks from far-off Korfyre (700 gp), and several chests containing Redwood silver coins (4,000 sp) and gold from the mines of Koren(700 gp). One chest contains two potions of cure wounds and one scroll of Burning Hands. A Gynosphinx guards this treasure room. Initially, it hides in the ceiling, and jumps down on unwary intruders, and surprises them. A set of stairs lead up to the top floor (area 6-1); another set of stairs lead down (area 4-1). 6-1. Hallway The stairs lead down to area 5-1. 6-2. Storage The room contains various supplies, such as candles, chains, chalk, ink and paper, oils and powders, wax, spare clothes and so on. A thorough search (Search DC 12) reveals a silvered dagger (10 gp) and 1d3 fake Peridots. Unseen servants are working here. 6-3. Observatory Several large windows in this chamber provide a great view of Zamora's night sky, allowing the Veiled Lords to study the movement of the planets and the stars. Through magically enhanced telescopes they has been trying to discover the green planet Yag (which according to Yag-Kosha circles on the outer rim of space), but they have so far been unsuccessful. Xanathar can be found here in his full Beholder form often. 50% chance on a d20.